


Americanosi Legends

by W12_Supernatural



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Rape, Mentions of mutilation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W12_Supernatural/pseuds/W12_Supernatural
Summary: Legends of Americanos (my answer to whats west of Westeros)Kind of like the legends from the ASOIAF wikiDon't take this too seriously :)





	1. Turvos V: Turvos the Avenger (Turvos the Cruel)

**Turvos V Wanasov,** known as **Turvos the Avenger** in the Styr and **Turvos the Cruel** and **Turvos the Mutilator** elsewhere, was a King on the Blackwood Throne and head of House Wanasov during the latter stages of the Andal Invasion of Americanos

Alias

| The Avenger (in the Styr)  
---|---  
The Cruel (outside the Styr)  
The Mutilator (outside the Styr)  
Titles | King on the Blackwood Throne  
Buried in | Cracovia Heights  
Culture | First Dréis  
| Family  
Royal House | House Wanasov  
Father | Aragon IV Wanasov  
Mother | Unknown  
Spouse | Unknown Wanasov Queen  
  
Other Relatives

| Older brother  
At least two sisters  
Dayton IX (son)  
Other sons and daughters  
  
**History**

Turvos ascended to the throne at the age of seventeen, following the death of his father, Aragon IV, at the battle of Harofeld during the Andal Invasion. Aragon had led a small force across the Greenblood, having allied with King Larel II Nakhein and Dereon II San, and was slain during the battle by Ser Quentyn Cooper. Ser Quentyn also captured Aragon's eldest son and had him mutilated, gelding him and cutting off his tongue, ears, and sword hand before sending him back to Cracovia Heights.

His elder brother's mutilation and father's death enraged Turvos, who with the consent of the Styric Lords, disinherited his mutilated brother and crowned himself Turvos V, before calling his banners and marching thirty thousand men south of the Greenblood. He defeated Kings Nakhein and San in quick succession in the Battles of the White River, before crossing said river and sacking the Cooper's seat of Blackton. Upon hearing this, Quentyn, who'd been campaigning in the Sutherlands, marched north with the intention of meeting Turvos in battle.

That was not to be, as Turvos turned west and began raiding the Cooperlands non stop, slaying one of the Cooper's key bannermen, Larel Feirn, in the Battle of the Bitterweeds, before conquering the Yellow Hearth from House Heath, extinguishing the main line of the house in the process and defeating two more Cooper forces at Holywood and Tessariton.

Eventually, Quentyn's army met up with Turvos', and in the Second Battle of the Holywood, Turvos' force annihilated Quentyn's. Quentyn was captured as were all three of his sons. As a repayment for the death of his father and mutilation of his elder brother, Turvos took Quentyn's tongue and made him watch as his three sons were gelded and the two eldest rendered mute, before Turvos gelded Quentyn as well. Turvos then beheaded Quentyn and all of his sons, sending three captured Cooper riders with the three heads to Johns City, Castle Green, and Stonemaker's Holdfast, as a message not to mess with House Wanasov. Turvos then took his army and headed home, but not before taking the daughters of Nakhein and San as his own bedwarmers.

Later in his reign, Turvos raided the Cooperlands twice more, sacking Nissa's Hills and the Crone's Cemetery and laying waste to much of the Northern Cooperlands. He also defended the Grassy Shore from raiders from House Hara.

Turvos reigned for thirteen years and was succeeded as the King on the Blackwood Throne by his eldest son, Dayton IV, who continued the Wanasov's wars against the Andals. He had two other daughters with his wife and had at least three bastard children with his Nakhein bedwarmer and a further four with his San bedwarmer.

**Legacy**

Turvos is remembered very differently in the Cooperlands and in the Styr. In the former, and in most of Americanos, as a cruel and malevolent man, reflected in his aliases as the Cruel and the Mutilator for his actions. However, in the latter he is regarded as one of the better Wanasov Kings, who avenged the slights done to his family and who was a merciless enemy. The Styrics call him the Avenger due to this.

The actions of Turvos and Quentyn also caused a deep seated hatred to develop between the Wanasovs and Coopers, as well as their respective peoples, a hatred that continues even in the present time, almost four thousand years later, the two regions having fought a number of wars and countless skirmishes both in each other's lands and along the Greenblood, and the two frequently raid each other's domains.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Eighteen times the Andal knights charged the Wanasov men, and eighteen times the Wanasov men lowered their spears, locked their shields together and held. At the end of the night the Andals had been forced to retreat east and the Styr remained a Dréis land, the only Dréis kingdom to remain standing."_

-Haragon Wanasov

**The Battle of the Scarlet Fields** was the final battle in theAndal Invasions of Americanos, taking place some thirty eight hundred years before 291 AL.

**Background**

The Andal invasions of Americanos had taken place over the preceding five hundred years. Unlike the Andal invasions of Westeros, these Andal invasions were relatively peaceful, only taking so long due to the size of Americanos; there had been a fair amount of resistance, among houses such as the Greenbloods, Nakheins, Sans, and Ledtowers, but resistance was oft crushed

The Andals (and Dréis houses that submitted to them) from the Cooperlands had been frequently at war with the Wanasovs of the Styr, but the Battle of Presque Isle around thirty years before the Scarlet Fields ended much of the Andal invasions of the southern Styr. 

However, the Andal petty Kings of the Estenhaal, such as the Frosts, Steeles, and Stockmans, had long consolidated their strength in the Estenhaal and then turned their attention to the Styr. The three Kings then allied to turn their attention to the Styr, which at the time was ruled by Iry V Wanasov. 

By the time the Wanasovs found out about the Estenhaalites marshaling their armies, Iry had died and his son Wanas IV took the throne. Wanas, who'd spent much of his youth attacking the Cooperlands, called his banners just as the force of the Three Andal Kings marched across the River Greenblood.

Wanas and the Three Andal Kings met at the Scarlet Fields, half a days ride from Tirithan. At those fields, the host of the three Andal Kings was utterly defeated and the Styr remained a Dréis predominate region. All three Estenhaalite Kings were killed.

The Battle also meant that the Styr took much longer to adopt various aspects of Andal culture, such as knighthood and the common tongue, though the Faith of the Seven notably never took root in the region, the Kellys and Lyalls having converted to the Old Gods upon swearing their oaths as Wanasov bannermen

Battle of the Scarlet Fields  
---  
|   
Date | ~3500 BAL  
Place | The Scarlet Fields in the Styr  
Result | Wanasov Victory  
| House Wanasov retains its Dréis influence  
|   
Combatants  
House Wanasov | House Frost  
| House Stockman  
| House Steele  
Commanders  
Wanas IV Wanasov | Martyn I Frost  
Wild Warryck Calsarisan | Endrew I Stockman  
Savage Seila Nyven | Lorimar II Steele  
Strength  
Unknown | A great host  
Losses  
Medium | Very Heavy  
| All three Estenhaal Kings


End file.
